Super Spy Brothers
by Bustman
Summary: When thirteen select smash brothers are pulled into a world of war, treachery, and spies, craziness ensues. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Down Into The Sewers

Bustman: Miss me? Of course you did.

Wario: (takes a lazy bite out of a piece of garlic) I sure didn't.

Bustman: Oh, shut your pie hole. This is the first chapter of _Super Spy Brothers_! Inspired by Child at Heart Forever's_ Secret Agents of the TSO_. Which, by the way, is a totally awesome story.

Wario: And, Bustman does not own anything related to Super Smash Brothers. Here that, boy? You are _not _in control of me.

Bustman: Oh, aren't I? (Wario is suddenly picked up by an invisible force and hurled off a cliff).

Wario: I'm okay!

Bustman: Shoot. Can't have all the luck. Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the smash mansion. Kirby and Yoshi were having an eating contest, Link and Marth were sparring, Zelda and Bowser were reading, and Ganondorf was watching High School Musical 2.

"_I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all thing fabulous, bigger and better and best…_" Ganondorf hummed along to the lyrics. Suddenly Wolf came in, holding a DVD in his hand.

"Yo, Ganon. Whatcha watching?"

"Uh, boxing," Ganondorf quickly turned the channel to two burly boxers punching each other. Wolf shrugged.

"Cool. I got a gory horror film. Okay if I steal the television?"

"Uh- no, I'll watch it with you."

Wolf walked over to the DVD player and opened it. "Hey, who was watching High School Musical 2?"

"Uh, probably Peach…"

"Oh," Wolf shrugged and cracked the DVD in half.

"No!! That was the special deluxe collector's edition!" Ganondorf shouted. Wolf look at him oddly. "I mean, er, good riddance."

"Good chaps, would you mind keeping it down in there?" Bowser poked his head through the door with his reading glasses on. "I'm trying to read."

Wolf looked at Ganondorf, gave a satisfied nod and put the DVD in. The opening credits started to roll, but suddenly the screen went blank. Wolf sighed and hit the TV. Suddenly, the lights turned off and a voice that echoed through the mansion came out of the television.

"Hello, this is codename Awesome Manly Attractive Zealous Intelligent Natty Guy. But you can call me AMAZING for short. Anyways, I currently have control over the whole building. I will let you smashers go on with your lives peacefully if you obey orders; I want to meet Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser, Snake, Lucario, Peach, Samus, Luigi, Wario, Meta Knight, Mr. Game and Watch, Toon Link and Pikachu at K. Rool's bar on Nintendo Ave. at 9:00 pm tonight, kapeesh?"

"And why should we?" Wolf shouted at the TV. The voice paused.

"Because if you don't, I will block out all channels besides the educational ones on your television!" The voice cackled. "See you there."

The lights turned back on and the movie started to play again. Wolf turned to Ganon.

"We going?"

"And get to keep our TV channels that rid us of brain cells every day? Definitely."

* * *

The smashers flew down the street of Nintendo Avenue, lights flashing all around them. They had all crowded into Samus' ship and were currently driving to K. Rool's, a local tavern. Samus' ship stopped, and all of the smashers piled out. They walked into the bar, where a scaly lizard was cleaning a stained mug. He eyed them.

"You must be the smashers." His gravelly voice rang out. He nodded toward a table in a dark corner. "Your host is waiting over there."

The smashers cautiously walked over to the table. A hooded figure was sitting there, red eyes glowing.

"So, you're AMAZING, are you?" Wolf growled.

"The one and only." His voice came from behind his mask. "Please, take a seat."

The smashers all quietly drew chairs up and sat down. AMAZING turned to K. Rool.

"12 beers please. And two apple juices for the little yellow mouse and green clad boy."

"Aw, come on! I can drink!" Pikachu whined. Lucario shook his head.

"_Not on your life, sport_,"

Pikachu grumbled as K. Rool set down an apple juice in front of him. Toon Link angrily threw his apple juice onto Luigi, who, thinking a ghost had crept up behind him, dived under the table screaming. AMAZING finally spoke.

"You are all probably wondering why you're here."

"Oh, wondering? I'm sort of _freaking out_ about it." Samus growled.

"Freak out you need not, Mrs. Aran," AMAZING said coolly. "You are in safe hands."

"What do you want with us, good sir?" Bowser peered over his reading glasses.

AMAZING smiled. "Thought you'd never ask," he got up. "Follow me."

The smashers all hesitated as AMAZING got up and exited out the back door of the bar. Lucario finally spoke.

"_He doesn't intend to hurt us. I think we should follow._"

The smashers unsurely went out into the alley behind the bar. There, AMAZING was standing. His red eyes stared intently at the thirteen, and he finally spoke.

"Alright. Are any of you afraid of getting a bit dirty?"

General murmurs of 'no' came from the smashers. AMAZING nodded.

"Okay then," he bent down, curled his fingers around a sewer hole directly in front of him, and yanked it open. He looked around.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Snake growled. He took out his gun and pointed it at AMAZING. "If this is some kind of trick…you can kiss your butt goodbye."

The mercenary jumped into the pothole. Seconds later, a dull _thud_ could be heard.

"You okay down there?" Wolf growled.

"Hurt these old bones a bit…but nothing I can't handle." Snake growled. Wolf nodded.

"Right," he jumped in after Snake, and Bowser walked up to the hole.

"Well…if I must," he sighed. He jumped down the hole, followed by Lucario and Meta Knight. Pikachu scurried up to the hole and did a cannonball into it, while Toon Link took out a bomb.

"Now you see me…" he threw the bomb down, and once the toonish smoke cleared, he was gone. "Now you don't!" his voice came from the sewer.

Mr. Game and Watch took out his parachute, and Peach took out her parasol, and the two floated down. Samus shortly followed. Just Ganondorf, Wario and Luigi remained.

"Luigi…" AMAZING whispered. "I hear there are ghosts around these parts…"

"WHAT!! This place isn't safe!" Luigi screamed. He dived down the sewer hole, leaving just Wario and Ganondorf.

"I guess I'll go in…" Wario sighed. He jumped in, but his obesity caused him to get stuck.

"HEY! Can't this thing fit a 273 pounder?" Wario shouted.

"Ha ha! I can see your big fat butt from down here!" Pikachu yelled gleefully.

"HEY! Shut up down there!" Wario growled.

"Make us, fatso!" Toon Link provoked. Wario started to squirm. Suddenly, a small smile spread over his face.

"You think you've won…" he sang. "But it's not over till it's over!"

Suddenly, a large eruptive noise could be heard from Wario's lower half. He grinned, while the smashers already down in the hole gagged.

"Flatulence?" Toon Link choked. "That's not playing fair!"

"Muah ha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed. "Wario Waft!"

"Now I'm _really _glad I haven't gone down yet…" Ganondorf muttered. AMAZING sighed.

"Ganondorf, we really need to get going…"

Ganondorf nodded. He drew back, and quickly and powerfully punched Wario in the head, dark matter surrounding his hand. A large _plop_! noise, and Wario fell through the hole.

"HEY!!" Wario shouted. "Next time, less painfully!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and jumped through the hole. He landed in a wet, green, slimy substance that came up to his ankles. Many pipes on the walls had this goo flowing out of them, and Ganondorf could hear a waterfall of the slime behind them. It was very dim, and he could only barely make out the smashers. AMAZING jumped down from the hole up above, closing the hole back up behind him. It became very dark, and only silhouettes of the smashers could be seen. AMAZING's red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I'll lead."

He struck a candle, and the sewer lightened again. The smashers trudged through the slime, their footsteps and whispers echoing off the round walls. Suddenly, AMAZING came to a halt.

"Alright…" Amazing growled. "Don't be alarmed now…"

Suddenly, the floor collapsed, and all of the thirteen smashers fell into the darkness.


	2. Officially Spies

Bustman: I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. I had other stories I needed to work on, and schoolwork got in the way. Anyways, here is the anticipated second chapter! Bowser, take it away.

Bowser: Good sirs who may be reading this, this lad here does not own anything at all. All characters belong to their quaint respective owners. Jolly good?

Bustman: Jolly good. Read and review! The more reviews I get, the quicker the next update will come!

* * *

Ganondorf hit the floor hard. He got up and shook himself. Someone groaned next to him. He looked down.

"Need a hand?"

Wolf groaned and grasped Ganondorf's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

Ganondorf looked around. There were machines everywhere, flashing green lights and making beeping sounds. There were radars on the wall, and many different gadgets hanging up on a wall to his right. In front of him, there was a hallway.

"Where are we?" Ganondorf asked Wolf.

"No clue." Wolf growled. He looked around. "That scumbag AMAZING must have betrayed us."

"Well, then, let's look for an exit." Ganondorf mumbled. "I think that hallway is our best bet."

"Let's go then."

The two villains walked past the radars and into the hallway. Many different doors were on either side of the hallway, their knobs gleaming. Finally, the two came to a large set of double doors. They entered, and flinched in surprise.

All of the other eleven smashers were quietly talking at a large table, and AMAZING sat at the head. He smiled as Ganondorf and Wolf looked around, bamboozled.

"So nice of you to join us. Please, take a seat."

The two smashers hesitated, but drew up chairs. AMAZING cleared his throat.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin. As you already may know, there is a multidimensional war going on right now."

"What! No one ever tells me anything." Pikachu grumbled. Lucario rolled his eyes.

"_You're to young to know about the war_."

"I don't know anything about it either!" Peach piped up. AMAZING looked at Lucario.

"Would you like to explain it?"

"_Sure_." Lucario sat back in his chair. "_Six months ago, the Mushroom Kingdom got very angry with Hyrule. It was just after the great tornado struck the domain, and the Hyrulians traveled to the mushroom kingdom for shelter as their warriors began to rebuild. They were weak and hungry, so they stole some of the 1-up mushroom supply from the Mushroom Kingdom's storage area. Upon discovering this, the Mushroom Kingdom began a large fight with Hyrule. As they tried to set fire to each other's domains, and trampled the forests, pollution started to go up into the air._

_The Lylat System teamed up with the residents of Skyworld and Dreamland to try and stop them. Thinking that the ships coming down to restore peace were their enemies, the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule shot many of them down. This angered them, so they began fighting both ways with them._

_All of this chaos angered the Pokémon, making them unreasonable and wily. The Pokémon trainers ganged up with the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom to try to defeat Hyrule and the fighters from the sky so the war would finally be over. However, Hyrule called in their allies from Altea and the Galactic Federation to help them._

_Because the environment was slowly being wrecked, the Kongs, the pikmin, and the residents of Onnet teamed up and slowly began to steal the food supplies and weapons from all of the different sides, hoping they would surrender or make peace. Unfortunately, all three sides thought that they were taking the weapons and food to build up their own army, so they were mixed into the war too._

_Now there are four sides, the Mushroom Kingdom and Pokémon, the Hyrulians, Alteans and warriors of the galactic federation, the Lylat System, warriors of Skyland and residents of Dreamland, and the Kongs, Pikmin and residents of Onnet."_

"Precisely." AMAZING nodded. "The reason I have brought you all here is because we have to try to find out as much information as we can about this war, and hopefully put an end to it. I have brought you all here to be spies for me."

"Excuse me?" Snake growled. AMAZING smiled.

"Yes, that's right, spies. We will go undercover and go straight into the midst of the war undetected. So, I will now give you your codename, give you your own personal gadget, and tell you the reason I brought you here.

"Snake," AMAZING turned to Snake. "Your official codename will be _Camouflaged Expert_, in honor of your long years of spying. I present to you Paralyze Spray, which will paralyze anyone for at least 5 minutes. I have brought you here because of your past spying experience."

"Sounds good." Snake growled.

"Wolf," AMAZING looked at Wolf. "Your codename will be _Shoot-out Daddy_, and your official gadget will be this rapid fire blaster. It shoots twice as fast as your regular one, and the lasers go much further. I have chosen you because of your remarkable aim."

"Cool! …Although I don't really like my codename." Wolf said.

"Sorry, can't be changed. Bowser, your official codename will be _Informed Old Chap_, and I present to you this armor for your shell that will reflect any projectiles. Your spin attack will also do more damage. I have chosen you for your gift of knowledge…and your funny accent."

"Jolly good."

"Lucario, your official codename will be _Aura Dude_, and I give you this sword. While you hold it, the power of the aura travels through the blade, making it very powerful. I have chosen you because of your aura ability."

"_Thank you very much_."

"Meta Knight, your official code name will be _Creepy Stalker Dude…_"

"WHAT!!!!"

"…and I present to you this tracking device. Latch it on to a human or an object, and then look at this small radar that I also give you to find out their location. I have chosen you because of your gliding abilities and expertise at using a sword."

"Creepy Stalker Dude…bleh!" Meta Knight muttered.

"Pikachu, your official codename will be _Thunder Mouse_, and I present to you this TM of Dig. You will have the ability to travel through the ground with this. I have chosen you because of your swiftness and your ability to use electricity."

"Cool! Can I also drink now?"

"No. Toon Link, your official codename will be _Green Midget_…"

"Are you _kidding????_"

"No, I'm all to serious. I present to you this slingshot, which will shoot any object a great distance. I have chosen you because of your many gadgets, such as your sword, shield, bombs, boomerang, clawshot and bows and arrows."

"Well, the slingshot is cool, but I still hate my codename." Toon Link muttered.

"Mr. Game & Watch, your codename will be _Shadow Lurker_, and I give you this unique bell. It calls all animals around you towards you. I have chosen you because of your ability to blend into the darkness."

"BEEP!"

"Peach, your codename will be _Sports Girl_. I give you this small lie detector, which you can use to detect when a person is lying. I chose you because of your kindness and motherly instinct for others, to keep the two kids on track."

"Sweet!" Peach cheered.

"Samus, your codename will be _Robotic Bomber_, and I present to you this data programmer. It helps you break into computers and receive information. I have chosen you because of your weapons and your calmness through the most desperate of times."

"Thanks. But you have yet to earn my trust." Samus growled. AMAZING nodded.

"I understand." AMAZING nodded, then turned to Luigi. "Luigi, your codename will be _The Green Avenger_. I give you this magnet, which will attract metal objects from far distances. I have chosen you hoping that you will be able to come out of your brother's shadow and prove yourself a hero during this mission."

"Th-thank you." Luigi nodded.

"Wario, your codename will be _The Garlic Gobbler_, and I present to you this new motorcycle. It can hold up to three people on the back, and it has fire power attached to the front and back. I have chosen you so you can lose some weight."

"HEY!!" Wario shouted.

"And lastly, Ganondorf." AMAZING turned to the villain. "Your codename is High School Musical Fanatic, HSM Fanatic for short."

"What!? I don't know what your talking about…" Ganondorf nervously laughed.

"I have chosen you because you are such a bad singer, it will cause any enemy to run away screaming. So I present to you this microphone."

"A _microphone??? _That's it, I'm out of here." Ganondorf got up. AMAZING caught his arm.

"Oh, alright, have it your way. I also present to you this Swiss army knife. It has a million different things with a million different uses inside of it."

"Great." Ganondorf grumbled, sitting down. AMAZING smiled.

"And that's everyone! Great! I'll show you to your bunks, and we'll get started tomorrow."


End file.
